When handling integrated circuits, electrostatic discharge currents, deriving from an eventual discharging of electrified bodies (e.g. the human body of operators, metal tools, packages, etc.), may hit external pins of integrated circuits. There are various standardized models for simulating these phenomena, such as the so-called "human body model" and "the charged device model."
In order to protect the integrated circuit, it is necessary to couple to an external pin, which may be hit by an electrostatic discharge, an integrated device or structure. This protecting device or structure protects the integrated devices or structures of the circuit which are connected to the particular external pin and are susceptible of destructive breakdown. The protecting structure must be as inconspicuous as possible during the normal functioning of the integrated circuit and must come into action by deriving across itself the discharge current whenever an electrostatic event, having a nonnegligeable level, occurs on the particular pin. Commonly, diodes or equivalent structures, capable of undergoing breakdown before the vulnerable structures of the integrated circuit connected to the pin breakdown, are connected between the pin to be protected and ground. The intrinsic disadvantage of Zener diodes, which are commonly used for this purpose, is that the discharge current tends to "concentrate" through the edge zone of the heavier diffusion of the junction undergoing breakdown because of the lower breakdown voltage exhibited by the curved zone of the junction. This current "concentration" effect causes a relatively large power dissipation within a restricted region of the semiconductor and an attendant localized overheating may lead to the melting of silicon and destruction of the protecting device. In some instances, the same pin may be connected through a second diode also to the supply rail, in order to distribute the discharge current over a larger number of junctions, which are normally connected to the supply rail. This offers more junctions to withstand the current. This second diode arrangement, however, may not be feasible in certain cases or may generate other problems.